Amelia Meets Angst
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: Nothing really bad ever happens to AMELIA, right? WRONG! PG-13 because of suicide


Amelia Meets Angst  
  
Author's Note: I know many people may actually like Amelia, but to tell you the truth, she is one of my least favorite characters (sharing a spot with Filia mind you. that Golden Dragon witch.) Not that I truly HATE any characters from Slayers, which is amazing in itself. Anyway, I've been having this idea for a while, and if you LIKE Amelia, I suggest you do not read. I will not kill her off completely because I do acknowledge her existence in the show. and this takes place in between Next and Try series. I do not own any of these characters obviously. and I'm not making any money or anything. please read and review.  
  
Amelia stared at the sunset, and she smiled. Now that they had rescued Gourry from the clutches of Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and stayed around for the marriage of Martina and Zongalus, it seemed that they were ready to go. 'They' consisted of herself, Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis. She had not heard of anything concerning Sylphiel or Xellos, and right now that didn't matter to her.  
  
The little princess stared at herself in the mirror, hoping that she looked attractive. She took the note from her bed, and re-read it to herself, if for no other reason than to show that it was real.  
  
Dear Amelia,  
  
I have something very important to discuss with you. Meet me by the lake at 6.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zel  
  
Amelia sighed, giggling, "Oh. and I wonder JUST what Zelgadis-san wants to see me about." No, she didn't wonder. She felt in her heart; she just KNEW that after all of her non-too subtle hints, the Chimera would express his love for her. She couldn't wait.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Amelia made to the lake exactly at 6, and she saw her favorite person in the world, sitting under a tree. She sighed, almost not wanting to end the moment. He looked so nice sitting alone, with hidden thoughts on his mind.  
  
"Amelia! Over here!" The words spoken in the all too familiar tenor tone broke her musings, and she hurried over.  
  
"Gomen Zelgadis-san! I didn't see you!" She lied, sitting next to him. She looked at him, her large blue eyes shining, but he did not meet her gaze.  
  
Instead, he continued to look at the sunset, and he asked her, "Amelia. you're in love with me aren't you?"  
  
The Princess blinked. This was an unexpected question, but she answered truthfully, "Of course I do Zelgadis-san."  
  
She heard him sigh, "I feared as much." He turned his icy blue eyes to her, and she was surprised to see something that looked like sorrow in lurking there.  
  
He ran a hand through his wiry hair, "I do not want to hurt you Amelia, but the truth is. I do not love you. Not the way you love me, at least."  
  
Amelia just stared as he took one of her hands and covered it with his own, "Amelia, I admit that I didn't care for you very much when we first met. But. as we continued traveling with each other, I realized a bond has developed between us. I love you like I love my own sister. if I had a little sister."  
  
He released her hand, closing his eyes, "When Phibrizzo killed you. I realized just how much like an older brother I felt. I don't want you to get hurt because you're following me around. You would never have been in that predicament if you didn't love me. I've thought long and hard about this, and I am asking you to reconsider traveling with us anymore."  
  
Stop traveling with Lina? Gourry? And. and Zelgadis? Never to see that lilac hair, the icy blue eyes, the stone, but beautiful man before her? Amelia felt tears in her eyes, "But Zelgadis-san."  
  
He stopped her, "No Amelia, no buts. I really want you to think about something. You are the crown princess of Seyruun. Your people love and respect your father. When Phil dies, you will need to take over. What if your subjects don't know you anymore?"  
  
The Chimera rose, "Just think about it Amelia."  
  
The Princess nodded as he left, and she finally just began to cry. Zelgadis did love her. as a sister. A SISTER?! A little SISTER?!  
  
She cried and cried, until she had no more tears. Then, she decided that the Chimera was right. Maybe it was time for her to go home.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Lina paused from her food to stare at Amelia, "You're leaving?"  
  
The Princess nodded, "I was thinking about home. and I realize I've been shirking my duties."  
  
The fiery-headed sorceress smiled, though she was puzzled, "Well, Amelia, if you really think that's best. then I guess this is good-bye."  
  
Gourry blinked, "Good-bye? Where is Amelia going?"  
  
Zelgadis stopped Lina from destroying him, "Good bye Amelia. be safe."  
  
Amelia nodded, "Arigato Zelgadis-san."  
  
The Princess was walking out, just as Sylphiel walked in, "Hello all! I just came to say good bye to everyone. and I'll be on my own way."  
  
Lina asked, "Do you have to go so soon, Sylphiel? We're actually becoming a member short, and could use another white magician to travel with us for a while."  
  
Gourry asked, "Why's that? I thought that was Amelia's job?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed, taking the time to explain the situation to the blonde swordsman. Sylphiel was still talking to Lina, "You.. you mean it Lina-san? I could travel with you and Gourry-sama?"  
  
Lina nodded, "Hey, you know both the Dragon Slave AND Resurrection. I can't think of anyone better to fill the position."  
  
Amelia had stood by the door for all of this, but no one had seemed to notice her. She could feel tears in her eyes again, and she ran, letting the door slam behind her.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
The Princess was shocked to hear Xellos' voice, and she snapped at him, "Go away. I'm not in the mood Xellos-san."  
  
The purple-haired Mazoku just smiled at her, "That's not very nice, Amelia."  
  
She hissed, "You're not very nice either! Now, please. go away."  
  
Xellos shrugged, "Okay."  
  
Amelia blinked, "You'll really go away?"  
  
The Mysterious Priest nodded, "Yes. because what I have to say can wait until later. Ja!"  
  
The Princess was just relieved he was gone, and she began her journey back to Seyruun.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Amelia sighed as she sat in her room. It had been almost 3 months since she had seen any of her traveling companions. They didn't even write! Well. now. that wasn't entirely true. Zelgadis continued to write letters to her, but somehow, they didn't make her feel any better. She took out her most recent one, and began to read.  
  
Dear Amelia, I know you probably feel strange not traveling with us anymore, and I don't want you to start regretting your decision. Don't worry about us. We don't really lack in the white magic department between myself and Syphiel. Lina is so busy blowing up bandits and eating that I doubt she would notice if ANY of us would go missing. Gourry is still himself, dumb, but we can't really hope for miracles, ne? I'm fine. Xellos is annoying. and that's about all. Take care, Onee-san.  
  
Sincerely, Zel  
  
She sighed again. Being a Princess wasn't everything people thought it was. In truth, she would instantly change back into her traveling clothes and go to meet her traveling companions. But she was not needed anymore. she was probably not even wanted now. and that thought made her heart break.  
  
"Why is it that every time I see you, you look like you're about to cry?"  
  
Amelia gave a shriek, turning around to see an all too familiar priest, "XELLOS?!"  
  
The Mazoku laughed, "Hai, Amelia-san?"  
  
She flushed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Xellos looked to consider it, "My, my. why DID I come? Oh yes, you recall the thing I mentioned I would tell you about three months ago?"  
  
At her nod, his smile widened, "Well, I've come to tell you what it was!"  
  
Amelia did not trust the Mazoku, but what could she do to make him leave? Better just to let him speak, "Alright. go ahead."  
  
"I've grown very tired of hearing all of your Justice speeches. It shows nothing except that you are remarkably naïve."  
  
"But Justice does exist!" Amelia protested, gulping slightly as Xellos opened his eyes to glare at her. "That's why.. we have laws and such."  
  
"I do not deny that. I simply deny what you speak of. Justice is not always found in the law. According to the LAW, Lina is unjust. And, therefore, Gourry, Zelgadis, Syphiel, Martina, and even YOU are unjust. Gaav explained that perfectly. And what is justice, hm? By the law a rich man can get wealthier, while poor men can get poorer. One man can have enough gold to feed himself for ten lifetimes, while children are starving. And it's all perfectly LEGAL, but can you honestly say that is JUST?" The Trickster Priest demanded.  
  
Amelia opened her mouth, but could say nothing. What could she say? She could not deny what Xellos had told her; it happened all the time. How could Justice allow that to happen? How could JUSTICE, the center of her being, allow this to happen?  
  
The purple-haired priest spoke quietly, "I suppose I should leave you alone to come to terms with the truth."  
  
She reached out for him when he disappeared, and her eyes were blank. She had nothing now. No Zelgadis. no friends. no Justice.  
  
Amelia looked around her room, and her eyes fell upon her letter opener. She gripped it with a trembling hand, bringing it up to look at it. The silver blade shined. it was so sharp. she bet if she tried, she could make her death almost painless.  
  
What? DEATH?! Surely. surely she wasn't actually thinking of committing suicide? Life hurt so much though.  
  
'Go ahead,' a soft, almost seductive voice purred, 'End it all now. who will care after you're gone?'  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Xellos watched the scene in the Princess' bedroom with a smile on his face. It was not his usual happy smile, but one with darker intentions. He saw Amelia pick up the sharpened letter opener, and his smile deepened.  
  
He was happy his plan was progressing so well. Let Amelia think what she wished. The Mazoku priest had been careful. All of the many, many, MANY letters the others had written to the Princess were carefully locked away, except for the ones from Zelgadis. So, it was not hard to forge on from the Chimera that made it seem like no one missed the young girl.  
  
The motivation behind his efforts? To taste Amelia's pain. to play with her emotions for his own pleasure. just to have something to do.  
  
He also saw her hesitation, and he actually whispered aloud, "Ah. the little Princess really didn't want to end her own life. well. too bad."  
  
He changed his tone, making it silky, enticing, and sending it into her mind, 'End it all now. who will care after you're gone?'  
  
Amelia's hands still shook, he noticed, but there was no hesitation in her eyes. With one quick movement, she cut her own throat, and fell to floor. Xellos licked his lips at the sight of her blood bubbling from the cut to turn the white marble flood a deep crimson.  
  
Oh. so much blood. it was a beautiful sight. The Trickster Priest smirked, and he phased out. It was time to inform the rest of the group as to what had happened to their dear little Amelia.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
The funeral was a long and drawn out process. A large casket was there, surrounded by white roses. Every one in the kingdom mourned.  
  
Gourry whispered, "This is just like when we came and they thought Phil was dead. only."  
  
"Only this time, Amelia really IS dead," Lina finished, almost as quietly. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Phil to allow them to view the body. They could not tell them what they had planned. but somehow, deep in her heart, Lina thought the Pacifist knew. and gave his blessing.  
  
Zelgadis placed one hand on the glass casket, "Don't worry, onee-san. you'll be back soon."  
  
The whole process did not take long, especially for a skilled white magic user such as Syphiel.  
  
Amelia opened her blue eyes, gazing into the faces of those around her. She smiled, stepping from the casket, "Hi everyone! What are we doing here? We must press continue on our quest in the name of Justice, in order to find a cure for Zelgadis-san!"  
  
The love that shone in those eyes was hard for Zelgadis to see, but he nodded and took her by the hand to lead her out. They had all decided to erase all the memories that occurred after Zelgadis had told her how he really felt about her. and that was for the best anyway.  
  
It was actually Gourry who had suggested it, and they had all decided it was the only way to go about resurrecting the Princess. Now. Amelia was back.  
  
Author's Note 2: Ughh. not my best writing, but here it is. I hope SOMEONE enjoys it. 


End file.
